Guys Night Out
by Lazybug
Summary: It's going to be a long night for the g-boys. R


Guys Night Out  
By Lazybug  
  
Author's note: I don't own Gundam wing or the charaters. I'm just using the charaters for this fic.  
  
  
All the G-boys were in the garage working on their gundams. Duo wiped the sweat off his forhead and looked at the clock.   
Man, dinner time already? He thought to himself. Well I can hold off a little longer. Suddenly his stomic started to growl. "Maybe I can take a little break." Duo said. He jumped down from the cockpit of his gundam.   
"Hey guys I'm gonna get something to eat anyone else hungry?"  
"Famished." Quatre anounced jumping down from the sandrock.  
Trowa and Wufei also said they were a little hungry.  
"Hey, Heero want to go get something to eat?" Quatre asked the pilot who was still working on his gundam.  
"No, I'm fine you guys go without me." Heero said not bothering to look up from what he was doing.   
"Come on Heero you didn't even stop for lunch." Quatre told him  
"Yeah, even the Perfect Soilder's got to eat sometime." Duo said with a grin.  
"If I go with you will you get off my back and stop begging me."  
"Probably." Duo said   
"Fine then, but not staying long. I need to finish working on my gundam." Heero said   
"Great this'll be fun." Quatre said cheerfully.   
The others gave him a strange look.  
"Any place you had in mind, Duo? Trowa said changing the subject.  
"Acually, I do."   
  
*****  
"Hey, Sharon." Duo said waving to the blond waitress who was working behind the counter.  
"Hey, Duo be with you guys in a sec." The girl replied  
"Duo, you must come here alot." Quatre observed.  
"Yeah, well this place has the best chilli dogs." Duo announced sitting down in the booth.  
The other four looked at him puzzled.  
"What's a chilli dog?" Wufei asked  
"Oh man, you guys never had chilli dog before?"  
The others shook their heads.  
"Well then you' ve got to at least try one." Duo told them. "Well have five chill dogs please." Duo told Sharon as she walked up to the booth.  
"Sure. Anything else?"  
"For now. Duo replied  
"Can you make it fast were kind of in a hurry." Heero said   
The waitress gave him an annoyed look and left.  
"You know you could of been much nicer to her, Heero." Quatre told him quietly.   
Heero just ignored him.  
Five minites later Sharon brought out the boys chilli dogs.  
"Mam could you please, bring me a fork and knife please." Quatre said politely  
Sharon looked at him funny but left to get them for him.  
Duo just shook his head and began to eat stuffing the chilli dog in to his mouth. The others followed and began to eat just like Duo. Well all except for Quatre who was still waiting for his fork and knife.   
"So what do you guys think? Duo said after finishing eating.  
"I think it was rather appetising." Trowa replied  
"It's okay." Heero said  
Wufei who was still stuffing his face, nodded "Can I have another please." He asked Sharon when she came back with Quatre's utensels  
She nodded  
"On second thought make that two more." Wufei said told her.   
Quatre started cutting his chilli dog into small peices as if it were steak or something. Duo frowned and asked "Quatre why can't you eat it like everyone else."  
"Because, its was too messy and I don't want to stain my vest."  
The others rolled their eyes.  
About an hour later Wufei was on his eighth chilli dog and Quatre was still on his first. The others had been finished for the past fourty minetes  
The very annoyed Heero looked at Quatre and Wufei. Do you guys think you could hurry and finish soon I still have to work on my Gundam.  
"Fine." Quatre told him and stuffed the last three peices in his mouth."  
"Last one, I swear." Wufei said as he begin to stuff his face for the eighth time.  
Suddenly Quatre began to choke.  
"You okay buddy," Duo asked stating to get worried.  
Quatre shook his head and choked louder  
"Hurry get him some water." Trowa told Duo  
Duo ran to the next table over and grabbed a glass of water from a woman who was about to drink it.   
"Hey" the woman looked at him angrily  
"Sorry, lady but my friend needs this more than you do."  
"Now what do I do?"  
"Give him the water idiot" Heero told him  
"Hey don't call me an 'idiot'" Duo told him defincively.  
By this time Quatre's red face was begining to turn a dark purple.  
Wufei took the glass of water and splashed it on Quatre's face.  
"What the hell did you do that for." Trowa asked Wufei.  
"Well i didn't know what to do." Wufei shrugged  
"Um guys he doesn't look so good we should probaby think of somthing fast." Duo said looking at the chocking pilot who face had now turned comletely purple.  
"I know." Heero said making a fist.  
Heero punched him hard on the back.  
The others watched as the food that was lugged in Quatre's thoat flew across the restrant finally landing in some man's coffee.  
"Oh man." Duo said trying hard not to laugh  
Quatre choked out the rest of the food and took a few deep breaths.   
When his breathing turned to normal Quatre turned to Heero and said. "Thanks, alot" He said sarcasticly  
"No problem, now can we go. Heero said standing up.  
"I have to go to the bathroom and dry off. Quatre said as he glared at Wufei.  
Wufei shrugged "Sorry, I was only trying to help.  
Quatre walked off towards the bathroom muddering somthing under his breath.  
Sharon walked up with the ticket in hand and gave it to Duo. "I'm sorry Duo but my manager says that you and and your friends are going to have to leave.  
"What your kicking us out, this is an outrage. Duo said.  
"Can you blame her." Trowa said   
Duo ignored him and looked at the bill. "Hey, anyone got any money?"  
"Not me." Wufei retorted  
Trowa nodded  
"Heero got any money?"Duo asked him  
"No,but Quatre does." Heero said holding up Quatre's wallet.  
"Heero, you took Quatre's wallet." Duo asked.  
"No moron he left it on the table."  
Heero quickly paid Sharon and left her a tip.  
When Quatre came back to the booth Heero threw him back is wallet.  
" Thanks for dinner." Heero said as he got up and walked to the exit.  
"Yeah thanks the others told him as they followed Heero out the door.  
Quatre sighed "Well you could of at least asked first." He grumbled and followed the others.  
  
When Quatre walked to outside he noticed that Heero and Duo were yelling at each other. Heero grabbed Duo's shirt and slamed him against the car. Quatre ran towards them try to stop the fight before someone got hurt.  
"You idiot, now how are we suppost to get back." Heero spat angrily.  
"It was and accident. I didn't mean to." Duo said fearfully.  
"Hey, stop it you two! What's going on?" Quatre demanded  
"Duo locked the keys in the car." Trowa informed him.  
"Oh great!" Quatre groned.  
"I'm sorry!" Duo pleaded. Quatre noticed the a twinge of fear comeing out of The God of Death's eyes as he looked at the enraged Heero.  
"Yeah, Well sorry isn't good enough for me." Heero said as he slamed Duo against the car harder.  
Quatre turned towards Wufei and Trowa. "Are you two just going to stand there?"  
Both of the pilots looked at eachother and shrugged.   
"Tweny bucks says Duo will pass out on the first beating." Wufei told Trowa.  
"Naa, Thirty bucks says Quatre will attempt to stop the fight and end up getting hit in the process." Trowa retorted.  
"Your On." Wufei said shaking Trowa's hand.  
"I can't belive you guys are betting on this stupid fight." Quatre told them.  
They both just shugged again.  
"Well, if you guys are not going to stop it, I will." Quatre said annoyed  
Preparing to throw the first punch, Heero pulled his fist back and accidently pounded Quatre in the nose.  
Quatre grabbed his nose Marcia Brady style and cried "Ouch, My nose. Now I'll never be a model."  
Trowa looked at Wufei and said "That's thirty bucks. Gee, what were the odds?"  
Wufei groaned and told him he'd pay him later.  
Meanwhile, Quatre's nose had started to bleed profusely. Heero had let go of Duo and looked at the hurt pilot.   
"Cool. Blood." He said unsypathicly  
Duo look at him oddly. "Heero, sometimes you really scare me."  
Heero sent Duo one of I- will- kill- you look.  
"This being one of one of those times?" Duo said fearfully  
"Hey, can someone go get me a rag or something before I bleed to death." Quatre said impaciently.  
Trowa handed him a hankercheif and Quatre held it tightly on his nose.  
"Quatre you should hold your head up to stop the bleeding." Duo told him.  
Quatre did as Duo told him and held his head up.  
"No, Quatre you'll choke. Hold your head between your knees." Heero told him.  
Quatre leaned down and put his between his knees.  
"No, Quatre hold it up." Duo told him   
"No, don't listen to him, hold it between you knees." Heero said impaciently.  
Quatre looked at both of them wondering which was the correct way. Then he slowly removed the hankercheif and noticed that it had stopped bleeding.   
"Hey, guys you can stop fighting it stopped bleeding." He said looking at Duo and Heero.   
Duo and Heero turned towards Quatre.  
"Um... Quatre," Duo said pointing to the blood on Quatre's vest.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY VEST!" Quatre yelled. "These stains will never come out." He cried sorrowfully.  
"What is the big deal! You have like fifty of them in your closet." Heero said unsmpathicly.  
"You don't understand! This was my favorite!" Quatre wined  
"Whatever!" Heero replied  
"Gee Heero, would it hurt to show a little compassion for our young friend here?" Duo said as he padded Quatre on the back.  
"Yes!" Heero sent another glare-of-death towards him  
"Oh, okay." Duo said satisfied "Quatre, we'll buy you another vest tomarrow."  
"Really?" Quatre asked wipeing the tears from his eyes as he looked at each one of the pilots.  
"Yeah, sure." Wufei told him  
"Yeah and I can use the money that I won from Wufei." Trowa sneared at Wufei  
"Injustice!" Wufei muttered  
"Yeah, even Heero can pich in because it was his bad aim that caused all this mess in the first place." Duo said grinning at Heero.  
Heero stated to protest when Duo interupped him. "Right, Heero!"  
Heero looked at the blond pilot's now brightened face and felt guilty.   
"Fine." He agreed as he looked away.  
"Um guys...? Trowa interupted "How are we going to get back?"  
"Well I don't have any ideas." Duo said leaning against the car. "What about you Heero?"  
Heero thought for a moment then calmly said "I know!" He pulled out his gun and pointed it towards Duo.  
Duo's eyes widened "Now, Heero. T-Think about this. I know your kind of mad at me but...but..." He was suddenly intrupted by the sound of bullet hitting glass.  
Duo looked at the car and saw that the passenger side window had been blown to peices.  
"My car. You-you shot my car." Duo studdered.   
"Just be lucky it wasn't you." Heero told him as he unlocked the door from the inside and tossed Duo the keys.   
"I can't belive he shot my car." Duo muttered as he walked to the driver's side of the car.  
Heero sat down in the frount passenger's side while Wufei, Quatre and Trowa sat in the back. The boys sat silently as Duo drove back to the garage.  
Quatre who was sitting behind Duo looked over at the speedomner. He noticed that Duo was already going 30 miles over the speed limit and gaing speed.  
"Um... Duo, I think you should slow down." He said breaking the silence.  
"No, Duo speed up." Heero said.  
Duo looked questionly at Heero.  
"Duo, keep your eyes on the road." Quatre told him holding tightly on to the door handle.   
"Chill out, will ya." Duo told him impaciently.  
"Um... guys I don't... feel so well." Wufei whined.  
"Serves you right for eating all those chilli dogs." Trowa scolded  
"Shut up." Wufei told him  
Trowa shrugged and folded his arms infront of him.  
"Slow down, Duo!" Quatre repeated.  
"Quatre, you worry too much." Duo told him.  
"But, there's a cop car behind us!" Quatre said.  
"The cop hasn't put his lights on yet, so relax." Heero told them.  
Suddenly, red and blue lights started flashing from behind him.  
"I knew it. We're all going to jail." Quatre wailed.  
"Just stay calm. We're not going anywhere." Duo said calmly as he pulled the car over to the sholder. After putting the car into park he opened the glove compartment and took out his licence and registration knowing the officer would ask for it. He handed it to the officer when   
the officer approched the car.  
"Son, do you have any idea how fast you were going? The officer asked.  
"Well you see officer, I've been having probalms with my speedomener."  
"Oh really?" The officer seemed unconvinced as he wrote out a ticket.  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to get that fixed."  
The other pilots rolled they're eyes knowing Duo was trying unscessfullly to get out of a ticket.  
"Right." The officer said ripping out the ticket and handing it to Duo.  
Duo groaned and took the ticket from him and shoved it in his pocket.   
"Will that be all officer." Duo asked taking back his licence and registration.  
"Yes, but just remember I'll be watching you." The officer said in a serious tone.  
"Right." Duo told him as he put the car into gear and drove off leaving the officer standing on the street.  
  
A few minetes later they arrived at the garage. Heero noticed something strange.  
"Duo you did remember to lock up and turn the lights off before we left, didn't you."  
Duo scratched his head and looked down in thought. "Yeah, I thought I did. Why...." before he could ask he saw Heero jump out the car and run towrds the garage window.  
He watched curiously as the the other pilot leaned up against the wall and started to draw his gun while still looking though the window.   
"What the hell... Heero what are you doing? Duo yelled to him.  
"Will you shut up. Somebody's in there." Heero yelled back to him.  
"What. Oh hell." Duo swiftly jumped out of the car and headed to where Heero was standing.   
"Who is it?" Duo ask him trying to look though the window, but Heero had blocked his view.  
"I don't.... Heero paused and his eyes grew wide in horror. "No... I can't be!  
  
end of chapter 1  
  
AN: Well I hoped you liked it so far. Part Two should be out shortly. If you did like it email me. If you didn't like it email me anyway and tell me what I could of done to make it better. Thanks for reading.  
Lazybuggs@aol.com   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
